


The Rainbow Prince

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is capture while substituting for a musician. </p>
<p>A gift for Selyndae who wanted a fic with a 60's rock group, weather as part of the story and something out of character from our heroes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selyndae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selyndae/gifts).



Napoleon was enjoying the show.  His usual quiet, shy partner was singing, jumping around and playing the keyboard while substituting for Dave Greenslade of the _Colosseum_ , who was conveniently out sick.  The band they were sent to investigate is a pioneering English progressive jazz-rock band and their music is filled with keyboard solos, saxophones, and long instrumental passages all with psychedelic influences.  The best part of the assignment for Napoleon was watching his typically sedated partner dressed in a multicolored rainbow shirt and red pants instead of his standard black.

They had been sent to find out who was passing dangerous information to Thrush wherever the band played.  Napoleon was responsible for watching the band close up while other agents were scattered throughout the crowd.   Greenslade had been cleared so luck, well UNCLE type of luck, allowed Illya to replace the keyboard player for the charity concert. 

Although there was a heavy snowstorm blowing outside, the number of fans in the building made it hard for Napoleon to watch who was approaching the band and if anything was being exchanged.   He was hoping from Illya position on the stage that the Russian would have a better viewpoint. So while keeping one eye on the crowd and band, the other one was on Illya watching for any type of signal.

As the final song finished, Illya nodded to Napoleon looking toward a fan that had jumped on stage to hug the drummer.  Where the rest of the audience was mostly dressed in psychedelic colors, she stood out dressed as an office worker.   As she was pulled off stage by security, Illya saw her pocket a small envelope.  As few minutes later, the band exited through the back with the drummer rushing off.   Seeing that his partner was unable to get close due to the crowd, Illya looked back and mouthed to his partner that he would follow the woman.  Napoleon spoke to the other agents telling them to take down the drummer.

As the Russian arrived back staged, he saw the carrier take off out the door.  Without enough time to grab his jacket, he ran after her into the freezing night.  Although the snow was thickly falling, he noticed a man getting out of a black Sudan to hold open the door for her just a few feet in front of him.  Taking the opportunity and covered by the blinding snow, he quickly opened the trunk only high enough to slide in and then slammed it shut as the car pulled into traffic.

When Napoleon hit the sidewalk, there was no sign of the carrier or his partner.  He huffed out, “Where is that darn Russian now?”   just as his communicator beeped.

“Where are you?”  Napoleon demanded.

“In the trunk of her car.  Track me.” 

“Tell me you at least have your jacket on.  It’s freezing out here.”

“I did not have time to grab it.   I will be fine just get moving will you.”

Napoleon ran to where he had parked the car, blocks away so the crowds wouldn’t hem him in.   The noise of the tracer was loud and clear.

“Do you have any idea of where we are?”   Illya voice came over the tracking device after a while.

Napoleon could hear the chattering of his partner’s teeth.   “We have been in the country for about a half an hour.   I had to drop back as there is no cover out here for me to disappear in.  Are you okay?”

“I am just a little cold.  These clothes aren’t made for warmth.”

Napoleon knew whatever the Russian had said he should at least double it.   “But they are so colorful.”

He sighs. “Hilarious Napoleon. That is not helping.  Just be here to help out once we stop.”

“Roll up in a ball to keep the heat in.  I can think of an interesting way to warm you up once we’re alone.”

Illya interrupted him, “Do you ever think of anything else?  We are slowing down.   I believe that we ar……..”                                                                                                                                            

Napoleon heard the trunk opening and someone saying, “Looky what we have here.   It’s a frozen Russian-sickle and if it isn’t Mr. Kuryakin." James the group leader said sarcastically.   "Max pulled him out and tied him up in the shed.   We’ll leave him cool off a bit more, maybe he’ll be more willing to talk.   I hear he's a little stubborn.”

After hearing Illya’s communicator hitting the ground, the tracking device died.   “Damn,” Napoleon hissed.   He knew he was about five miles behind them when he lost the signal.  He pushed the gas as hard as he could and sped toward the where the signal was lost.

…..

Illya was ordered out of the trunk with a wave of the gun aimed at him by James.  The coldness in his muscles made any movement difficult and he knew that he would never be able to take the hulk of a man before him.   That didn’t stop him from trying.  He managed to get all but his left foot out of the car when he tried to attack the man.

Moving back, Max laughed as the Russian hit the ground.  Pulling Illya up, he clicked cuffs on Illya before dragging him toward the shed.  “Want to try that again, little man.   I haven’t laughed this hard in years.”

The look he received only caused him to laugh harder.   After the Russian had slipped and fallen on the ground a number of times, they reached the shed.  Maxed pushed him into the building then down on the chair that had restraints on the arms and legs.

“Must need this shed often to have a chair like this.   What is a matter, your business associates not happy with you?”  Illya might be caught but that didn’t mean he couldn’t antagonize them.

The fist and the one that followed it caused his body to heat up from the pain.   ‘Well that is one way to keep from freezing.’ He thought to himself.

“Max, just leave him there.  Mr. Kuryakin I want to know about this little operation you were assigned to.”

Illya sent him a glare.  They both knew this was only the first step in the game they were playing.   He just refused to even give them the satisfaction of refusing.

 “I didn’t think so.  Come on Max, we’ll see how cooperative the cold makes him.  Oh, by the way Kuryakin, love the clothes.”  With that, he turned off the light and left the prisoner sitting in the cold dark shed.

Trying to move the chair he found that it was screwed to the floor and the metal cuffs holding him to it were welted into the chair.   No way was he getting out of this one without help.  ‘Hurry up Napoleon, I am freezing.’ He thought to himself.

…….

As Napoleon came closer to where the signal was lost, five farms dotted the landscape around him.   Illya could be in any of them.   After looking over the houses while driving by, he noticed that one driveway led to a farm further back than most.   His senses told him that’s where his partner was.

Hiding the car by the side of the road in some bushes, he had to wait dark to get his partner out.  The snow hadn’t started here yet and there was no cover for him to sneak up on the buildings now.  His death wouldn’t help Illya.  Lucky, it was winter and sunset came early plus the cloudy skies ensure that the moon would be covered. 

…….

“I don’t think he’s going to come back around boss.   His lips are starting to turn blue.  You’re going to have to warm him up some before he is able to talk.”  Max told his boss looking at the man they had chain up to the ceiling for interrogation.

“That won’t be necessary,” Napoleon’s furious voice came from behind them.  As they turned, each man was dropped with a sleep dart.

Napoleon had managed to approach the house unseen in the snow that had started again and taken out the two members of the group.   Tying them up, he called for backup before heading toward the shed.

After ensuring neither man had any weapons left, he rushed to his partner.  Slowly lowering him to the floor, he felt for a pulse.  Feeling a weak one, he sighed in relief.  Napoleon could see signs of the beating Illya had taken on his face and probably hidden on his body under the ridiculous shirt he was wearing.

“Oh Illya how many times am I going to find you like this,” he whispered brushing hair of the man in his arms.  

Pulling out his communicator, he opened the channel, “Beside the backup, I need a helicopter with medical personnel for Mr. Kuryakin again.   His body is freezing, his pulse is weak, and he is unconscious.”

“We’ll be there in thirty minutes. Try to warm him up slowly, and keep talking to him.”

Napoleon looked around and saw the heavy fur-lined coat that James was wearing.  Flipping the falling man, he removed the coat and carefully wrapped his frozen partner in it.

“You need to stop doing this to me.   I need you in my life.”  Napoleon, who was holding Illya tightly against his chest, leaned down and kissed his blue lips. 

A movement from his lap made Napoleon look up to find Illya’s blue eyes open.  “What happening?”   He asked as his teeth still chattered from the cold.

“I’m trying to warm you up.”

“By kissing me when I cannot enjoy it?”

“I am trying to get warm air directly into your lungs that way.”

“Then maybe you should do it again my lungs are still very cold.”

Napoleon leaned in once more, kissing him as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

……..

Sitting up in medical, Illya saw his partner enter the room a Santa hat on his head.  “I was able to save something for you.”   Napoleon pulled the outfit out of the bag and held up the outfit that Illya had worn at the concert.

“I never want to see that outfit again.  Please get rid of it.  And what is with the hat?” 

Chucking Napoleon placed the outfit back into the bag.

“It is Christmas time; I'm just celebrating my partner's recovery."  Illya sigh knowing Napoleon love of the season and his attempts to get the Russian involved in the holiday.

"That’s it then.   Thrush has been stopped, their agents are in jail, and we have agents watching the outpost we found information about in the house.  When do you get out of here?  In time for Christmas dinner with Aunt Amy and me. ” 

“If I have someone to stay with me, the doctor said today otherwise a few more days.”  Illya said giving Napoleon his puppy dog eyes.

 “I stay with you as long as it’s in my apartment. I’m not sleeping on your couch besides my bed is big enough for two.”

“The doctor said I need rest, not nighttime activities.”

“You can just rest, I’ll do the rest.”

The glare that Illya gave Napoleon let him know there was no chance of it at least for tonight.  

“Now get rid of those.  I do not see those horrible clothes again.”  Illya demanded his arms folder across his chest.

With a chuckle, Napoleon tossed the clothes in the garbage before helpig his partner to get up and dressed.  There was a smile on the American’s face that suggested he found something incredibly funny.

“What is it?”  Illya knew that smile and knew his partner was keeping something from him.

“Nothing, I’m just happy you’re okay.”  Napoleon didn’t think this was the time to tell Illya he had had a camera during the performance.  No he would keep that little secret until he needed to blackmail his partner.  He would keep the pictures as his secret for now.


End file.
